All My Strength
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Anyone can read this. Just a touching song in a touching fic. At least I hope it Touches someone


I do not own one thing. I decided I'm gonna do a whole bunch of songfics cuz I love those!  
  
This song is owned by Zwan/have not heard them but I fell in love with their lyrics.  
  
"YOU'LL ALL DIE!!" A demon roared and starred down at his wounded victums. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. All were covered with blood, and Yusuke layed gasping on the ground.   
  
~here comes my faith to carry me on  
  
a faith, not a grave~  
  
The demon was not doing so well either. He would die in a matter of minutes, but he still had time for one fatal assault. He wanted power, to rule the world, to be strong. And these flies had stopped him!  
  
~a fight to to stay strong  
  
so i stand accused of playing numb~  
  
His deeds would send him into the pits of Hell. He would suffer. But they would too. "Hiei...can you move?" Kurama gasped choking up blood. "Don't talk you baka..."Hiei growled in his frustration and pain. He, the great Hiei, was unable to move.  
  
~i know it as wrong~  
  
"We're gonn be okay!" Kuwabara encouraged. He was not as injured as he was letting on. He was waiting for the demon to attac,k hoping he could put up some sort of sheild. "Don't even think of moving human!" The demon suddenly roared and smashed into his back. "You move now, you'll die." He laughed as Kuwabara screamed and withered beneath him.  
  
~for i give my strength  
  
i give my heart~  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Yusuke roared, but suddenly was cast into a coughing fit. The demon laughed, "If I die, YOUR COMING WITH ME!!" Yusuke met his gaze, and for the first time he felt fear. But a rough hand touched his shoulder.  
  
`take these chains  
  
and hold them as ours~  
  
"Your...Your gonna b...be okay." Kuwabara whispered. His eyes were glazed and tiered. Light was fading from them. "Kuwabara...get back! You idiot you'll die!"  
  
"I know."  
  
~for i must shine  
  
and i will a star  
  
in a season all mine~  
  
Kurama and Hiei starred at Kuwabara and Yusuke. They heard their copper haired friend. What was he talking about?  
  
~a lyric, a time, a crusade, a line~  
  
"Its my fate. Destiny." Kuwabara rambled inching for Yusuke as the demon powered up. "Kuwabara...get back! GET BACK!"Yusuke was scarred. What was this idiot dsoing?  
  
~one minute, a friend, a road without end~  
  
"You..Your my best friend...the first...I've ever had...I ain't gonna let you die!" Kuwabara wheezed.  
  
~a lyric, a time, a crusade, a line~  
  
The hum of the demons power roared. His insane, dyeing laughter echoed in their ears.  
  
~one minute, a friend, a road without end~  
  
"Kuwa...KUWABARA GET BACK! IF YOU DIE I'LL F*UKING KILL YOU!!" Yusuke sobbed. He lashed out at his friend, and sucessfully kicked him away.  
  
~so here is the view  
  
i cast about  
  
i'm leaving no room~  
  
Kuwabara growled and with great effort pushed himself on top of Yusuke. He lay limply on top of his friend. "Urameshi...you have to live...the..the world needs a hero...a punk like you."   
  
"THIS IS YOUR END HUMANS!"  
  
~for you to get out  
  
you'll never get out~  
  
"NO KUWABARA! I NEED YOU! DON'T DIE ON ME!!" Yusuke thrashed against the weight of his friend. "Yusuke..."Kuwabara whispered.  
  
~dove, can't you cry without an aside  
  
be warm invite  
  
i need you as my way~  
  
"I'm already dead..." Yusuke looked in Kuwabara's eyes. They were those of a dead mans.  
  
~across my life  
  
to spend these years  
  
create a new thought~  
  
Something crossed between their gaze, and Yusuke knew his friend though there, trying to protect him was gone. He was gone. The only thinhg left was his will to save his best friend.  
  
~for i give you strength  
  
and offer my heart~  
  
"Your gonna be okay."Kuwabara said affectionately. He smiled and fluffed Yusuke's already rumpled hair.  
  
~take these chains  
  
and hold them as ours~  
  
Something passed between them,and they were just boys. Hanging out, laughing at each other, and checking out cute girls.  
  
~for i must star  
  
and i will shine  
  
in a season all mine~  
  
As Kuwabara smiled, Yusuke sobbed, Kurama screamed, and Hiei gasped.  
  
"DIE!!" The demon launched the blast and died himself.   
  
The blast envelpoed Kuwabara, and through the light you could still see his smile.  
  
~a lyric, a time, a crusade, a line~  
  
The explosion enveloped them all, burrying them in sand and rubble  
  
~one minute, a friend, a road without end~  
  
Kurama grabbed Hiei as he flew lifelessly in the air. "I don't think so my friend." Hiei gave a soft smile at those words and closed his eyes.  
  
~a lyric, a time, a crusade, a line~  
  
The dust settled and the two demon warriors were battered, and half dead. They had to crawl to Yusuke Though...they had to know...   
  
~one minute, a friend, a road without end~  
  
If Kuwabara's road of life was over.  
  
~a lyric, a time, a crusade, a line~  
  
Bitter sobs echoed in the air. The group looked up to see the gloaming of the morning set in. But, that was not what they were looking for.  
  
~one minute, a friend, a road without end~  
  
Kuwabara lay dead in Yusuke's arms.  
  
~a lyric, a time, a crusade, a line~  
  
Yusuke sobbed his heart out to the world, letting his misery be known.  
  
~one minute, a friend, a road without end~  
  
Kurama collapsed starring at the ground, and Hiei slammed his fist down cracking the remaining concrete.  
  
Yusuke rocked the dead boy in his arms. Not a man. Not a boy. Not yet grown. He sobbed to the air, crying out a plea to God that could not be answered.   
  
Kuwabara had gone home, and he was there to stay  
  
a road without end...... 


End file.
